The Protector & the Dragon
by PathKeeper
Summary: Yeah my first story, This is a Ichigo\Tatsuki fic. will be epic. rating is m for wiggle room  Summary: In this Fic Tatsuki will be a major character. please read. :
1. It Begins

_**Hi there this is my first Fanfiction so bear with me; this will be an Ichigo\Tatsuki pairing fic fallowing the canon for the most part with changes here and there that allow for Tatsuki's growth. In this Fic I'm hopeful Tatsuki will come across as a deeper character. This is to improve my writing skills just to warn you. Reviews are welcomed, but please be specific in your criticisms, don't mind flames as long as you back up your opinion. On with the show**_

_[Flashback]_

"_Hello_" thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its Characters (If I did the final boss would not had been a butterfly man)

It Begins...  
-

In early May a peaceful night in Karakura city is disturbed by the presence of a creature with an unnatural aura. It was searching the source of that delightful reiatsu it has smelled since it came to the city.

In the second floor of the Kurosaki home an orange hair teenager named Ichigo lays on his bed thinking about that monster he saw earlier today in the shopping district. _I never seen one of those before, what was it;_ interrupting his thoughts he hears a girl's voice say "it's nearby." Looking around for the owner of the voice he see a raven hair girl garb in a black kimono with woven sandals and a sword by her side looking at a cell phone as she stands on his desk.

"Hey, who are how you get in my room?" said Ichigo as he jumps off his bed, but the girl just ignores him as she jumps off his desk to the floor and keeps mumbling "where is it? it just disappeared." Getting frustrated Ichigo grabs her by the shoulders and turns her towards him so thier face to face.

"Oi you're a pathetic thief breaking into this house" he says. Her eyes widen in surprise, "you can see me?"

"Of course I can you baka why wouldn't I be able see you." he replied

"But I'm a Shinigami" she says as she breaks free of his hands. "What's a Shinigami?" Ten minutes later and some horrible drawings Ichigo is still confused and now has a headache. "So you're a shinigami right?" He said as he rubs his forehead to get rid of his headache. "Yes" she replied.

Yeah right he grumbles and I'm the boogey man, just go away you cosplaying spiri-whaa. Ichigo falls to the floor as the entire house shakes and he hears a bestial howl vibrate in the air; then, a scream of terror from downstairs shatters the peace of the night.

"Yuzu, Karin" he shouts as rushes out of his room.

"Ichi-nii run, Dad, Karin…" He looks down and sees Yuzu his younger sister was laying is in the hallway near the top of the stairs. After making sure she okay "don't worry I make sure the old man and Karin okay." As he heads towards the stairs he hears behind "Bakudō 1 Sai" his arms are restrained behind his back and he falls to his knees. "What the hell, what is this?"

"Stay here it's a hollow" said the shinigami. " Don't resist you baka, you'll damage soul if you do"

"Like hell I'll stay here"; the shinigami watches in amazement as he strains against the bonds of kidō that is holding him. Ichigo feels a strange energy flowing through him as the bonds holding him break. Stumbling down the stairs Ichigo is greeted by the sight of the bloody body of his Dad sprawled amidst the rumble of the ruined living room.

As he struggles to stand up he see movement in the street through the hole in the wall. Fear strikes his heart as he sees the thing the shinigami called a hollow. A monstrous being standing over 10ft tall with a bone-white mask covering its head. As he shakes in fear Ichigo see the hollow raise its arm. Hanging limply in its grip is a young girl.

"Karin!" Shock by the sight of his sister Ichigo grabs a chair and rushes the hollow to free his sister.

Wham!

Ichigo is sent backwards into the street from the blow of the hollow. Watching in horror as it brought Karin to its mouth a flash of black and steel blocks his view. In a spray of blood and a cry of outrage the hollow drop Karin as it stumbles back from this new threat.

Ichigo rushes to catch Karin before she could hit the street. As he check her for injuries he keeps asking "Why, Why his family, Why now?"

"It is because hollows are attracted to humans with reiatsu." Looking up Ichigo sees Karin's savior, it was the shinigami girl from before. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"You have a large amount of reiatsu, never before have I seen or heard of a human that broke a kidō with his reiatsu" she replied "So it's all my fault" Ichigo looks at hands as guilt closed around his heart.

With a roar the hollow returned and backed handed the shinigami away as it finally found the source of it had been looking for. "dammit I forgot about hollow" she said. With a cry of triumph the beast lurch forward towards motionless Ichigo.

"What are you doing?" Looking up Ichigo sees the shinigami holding off the beast with her sword press against its mouth. With a pained cry the hollow backs off and fades away as the shinigami slumps down to her knees holding her bloodied shoulder.

"Ichigo run get out of here.." Karin weakly murmured. Ichigo stands from where he was kneeling by his sister as thoughts raced through his mind _"Why are they so concerned with me, why is it that his sisters were able to think of him when they were dying; it was his position to worry and protect them, not theirs. It make the him who wants to run look weak"_

Ichigo looks at the wounded shinigami _"_hey how do I fight that thing?" lifting her eyes to his she replied "There's only one way to save your family; I'm to injured to fight it, you must let me thrust my sword through your heart so I can temporally give you shinigami powers; with your high reiatsu there's a chance of this succeeding" Ichigo grabs her her sword by the blade "Let's do this then, shinigami" "it is not shinigami, it is Kuchiki Rukia" she said tersely to him. "I see, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo let's hope this isn't the last greeting" he said as he lurch forward as she thrust her sword through his heart.

An explosion of light and power teared the night sky as a shadowy figured look on. Rukia was breathing heavily as she watch Ichigo dominate the hollow with a zanpakutou that was a huge katana as long as he was tall and as broad as his hand. _"what happened, it was only suppose to be half of my powers but he took them all, what is he?"_ she thought as Ichigo killed the hollow and then collapsed from exhaustion.

"my my, what a mess you in young Kuchiki-san" said a figure walking from the shadows. "My name is Urahara Kisuke it looks like you'll have need of my services, don't worry we'll have all this cleaned up before dawn" "_Hats n' clogs"_ Rukia thought as she passed out.

**Okay here is the Revised chapter 1 &2 of The Protector & Dragon, just fixing some bad grammar and making it easier to read. Sorry for the long wait but my computer died and lost my outline for the story, and then I failed two class at school. So it's been hectic summer for me in correcting my mistakes from spring. Thanks to all those who reviewed and Alert and Fav my story, that brought my interest back to this. It will take me a week to plot out a outline for this, so in a week to 2 weeks I should have Chapter 3 up, when I first started this I didn't realize some of the challenge I faced by changing Tatsuki so early in cannon, but I have so Ideas on how to overcome those hurdles. Really Thanks to those who have shown interest.**


	2. Awaken Moon

Please Read Author's Note at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters (if I did Tatsuki would be a main character.)

Darkness and emptiness surrounded me, like the darkness of a moonless night it obscured my vision. Many nights I here come to this dark and seemingly empty place. I have always heard within that dark void the sound of breathing, felt the presence of some large creature as it moves in the void exuding an powerful aura of Strength; I'm not afraid but feel completed by the presence of the creature.

Tonight was different though, the creature was restless and agitated; a feel of concern and fear for someone or something radiate from it. Suddenly as the feeling almost becomes too painful to bear an explosion of light and a strong warm power that envelops and throws me away from the creature as it lit and filled the void with its strength. As I awaken leaving that place, I saw a flash of ebony scales and hear a deep rumbling voice "It begins, the Protector's Moon has been awaken."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!BEE-

On a bright and early morning the sun shines on a mop of dark spiky hair as a arm retracted from turning off the alarm clock. As the person sits up in bed revealing a young slim and lean frame woman with spiky black hair clad in a white nightshirt rubbing the drowsiness from her mocha brown eyes.

Stretching as she got up to get ready for the day Tatsuki was wondering why that dream was different from before. In the almost six years in that dream has been recurring, the first time a week after her 6th birthday it has always been the same. _"What has happen that the creature was fearful and worried"_ she thought as she finished get dressed in her school uniform and walk into downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom, Dad" she said as she retrieved her lunch from the fridge and prepared some toast for breakfast. She saw her Dad acknowledge her with a nod before turning back to his paper; her mother looked at her with a concern look and said "you okay Tatsuki? I heard you tossing and turning last night." " I'm fine Mom just had a weird dream that's all" she replied as she grab her toast and school bag "see you later I'm off to meet Orihime" she said as she jogged out of the house.

XX-XX

At 10:43am it was the break between third and fourth period. A young woman with long burnt orange hair, sandy brown eyes and a curvaceous figure leaned back in her chair with a glazed look on her face. "hey your mouth is open, you're too young to be zoning out Orihime" the orange hair girl look up to see "Tatsuki-chan!" she exclaimed as her friend sat down across the desk from her.

"mmm... Ichigo sure is late, wondered where hi is?" Tatsuki said as look at the girl across from her. Seeing a light blush on Orihime's face; she grins "you're thinking about Ichigo, weren't you?"

"N... No i wasn't!" Orihime stuttered out. "You know I don't see what you see in him; he cold, has freaky hair, is a brat, short tempered" Tatsuki leaned in "frankly someone with your figured could get anyon..."

"HE's FUNNY" Orihime blurted out; she started to blush in embarrassment as she entered the **'ORIHIME ZONE'** "When I imagine that scowling face of his and.. phhttt! it's the Best!"_"Oh no she shipped off to the ORIHIME ZONE"_thought Tatsuki as she leaned back in her chair and enjoyed the parade of expression on Inoue's face.

"He might not come in today, Ichigo that is." a person said as they stop next to where the girls were sitting.

"Kojima-kun" Orihime murmured as she greeted the speaker. Tatsuki look up at the boy standing near them. "what do you mean? Don't you always come to school with Ichigo, Muzuiro"

"Yup, I went by there this morning and there was this huge hole in the side of the house" he replied while gesturing with his arms. "His Dad said a truck ran in to the house last night."

` "A TRUCK!" Tatsuki shouted "is he INJURED! or DEA.." The thud of a bag landing on her head snap her out of her panic. "Sorry to disappoint you but no was injured" a voice said behind her.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime whispered.

Twisting around to see behind her, Tatsuki finds Ichigo with his usual scowl in place. Looking at Ichigo as he greeted Orihime and conversed with Muzuiro; something was off. Everything look normal but something felt different about Ichigo.

_"I wondered what's changed; he didn't feel like this yesterday."_snapping out of her thoughts Tatsuki ask "Are you sure everything is okay? Ichigo, you seem different somehow." Caught off guard by Tatsuki's question Ichigo paused to think what happened this morning.

Flashback

_"Where am I?"_ looking around Ichigo sees nothing and finds himself dressed in the same black kimono that the Shinigami had been wearing. "Ouch it hurts whats going on... Ichigo..." "It... Hurts... Ichi-nii"

Turning around towards the voices Ichigo see the battered and bloody figures of his Dad and Yuzu walk towards him. "Didn't you become a shinigami to save us Ichigo!" his dad shouted "Ichi-nii help me... it hurts so much" Yuzu whimper.

"No! **Gooood** I saved you **Mooor** guys this is a Dream **Ninng Ichigo!** wait isn't this what happens in the morn.." "GYAAAAAA" Ichigo awoke to see his dad's feet from his flying attack just before they were to connect to his face.

Quickly jerking to the side Ichigo avoided them while bringing his arm up so he could grab his dad's face as the rest of Isshin's flying body went by him. "You have some nerve attacking you sleeping son you bastard" Ichigo said as he slammed his Dad's head to the floor.

"guaa... not bad my son.. I have nothing left to teach you" Isshin replied while holding a thumbs up in approval. Looking down at him Ichigo realized he was fine. " Hey why aren't you injured Old Man?"

"Injured? when did I get hurt?" Isshin said looking up at his son. "But last night..."

"Follow me my son" Isshin said as he got free from Ichigo's hold and left the room as if he wasn't just slammed into floor. Standing outside with his family Ichigo could only gaped in confusion at the boarded up hole in the house.

"_Where is the blood, the holes in the street are gone, Karin, Yuzu, and Dad are fine, everyone thinks it was a accident. Was this her Doing, I guess she went back to Soul Society"_Ichigo thought as Karin bickered with her dad about the truck driver and Yuzu tried to usher everyone inside for breakfast.

End of Flashback

"Yes Tats, and no everything is fine just tired" Ichigo responded as he went to sit in his desk. "You're.. Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Please to meet you" Ichigo paused and turned towards the oddly sweet voice and stood straight in shock. There in his school's uniform wearing a fake smile was the shinigami from last night.

"Ah this Kuchiki-san the new transfer student, it's weird time to transfer but her family had to move suddenly" Mizuiro spoke as he introduced her to Ichigo. "You.. Why.." Ichigo stammered. "Kurosaki-san I have yet to receive my textbooks, may I see yours?" Ichigo look down at the hand held out to him and read: **If you tell anyone I will ****Kill**** you! **Thinking quickly Ichigo ask her to follow him to his locker and left the classroom.

Watching Ichigo leave with new girl Tatsuki felt funny. First Ichigo felt different and now the new girl Kuchiki had a similar feeling to her. _"the Moon walks with the Dancer of the Northern Wind"_ a voice grumbled discontentedly in the back of her mind, jumping slightly in shock Tatsuki wondered where that voice came from and why did it sound similar to the one in her dream?

**and cut.. Chap 2 out**

**Ok to give a heads up to you readers this Fic. will be done from Tatsuki's pov alot when she is with Ichigo, conversations will be skip to show her thoughts, but not all the time Ichigo is still the Main Character. Tatsuki will not be going to Soul Society. I have something planned that will explain her development in powers, so the Soul Society Arc will be the same as the manga, I will include snapshots of it, Mainly Ichigo's fights and give a glance at the others. Most of the Soul Society arc will probably be from the Gotei 13 pov. I will use the Japanese suffix san, chan, kun and the Japanese words for kido and the attacks, also for anything special like the spirit gate thingy. I will probably not translate them for you, if you want to know look up on a Bleach wika cause that is where I'll be getting them from. Tatsuki will be seeing action after the SS Arc so have patience I just want to use that month gap to reasonably explain how she got her powers and trained them, after all she's not Ichigo.**

**Read & Review**

**PathKeeper out**


	3. Author Note

All Stories are on hiatus until at least the middle of the summer or start of fall. I will be going over each one and editing them to correct the errors I now see in them. My English class at UTA has been grueling and has really forced me to look at how I write. I am hoping to get several chapters wrote during this time so that I will be a couple of chapters ahead in the plot lines. This should help to erase the long waits between chapters as I try to get inspiration for the next chapter.

Only Ark of Shadows, Kryptonian Legacy, and Imperfect Perfection will be updated during this period. Mainly Imperfect Perfection because that is where I feel the most inspired to write. Ark of Shadows and Kryptonian Legacy I will be just releasing the next chapters that are almost complete. After the next chapters of these three stories are released I will be doing some heavy editing and revisions to my stories. I will mainly be cleaning up grammar mistakes and expanding the chapters some to make them clearer. Only after I have fixed up the earlier chapters of a story, will I start to release new chapters.

I am doing this to streamline the writing process and make time for fanfiction in my life. This last year was extremely busy and hectic and the next several will be similar. I hope you, the readers will stay with as I endeavor to deliver high quality chapters for the stories you have been following. Some stories will start to be updated sooner than others, but this is the best I can do for now.

Thank you for all of your reviews and support. I will endeavor to make this hiatus short as possible.

PathKeeper.


End file.
